


All Your Tenderness

by scrapbullet



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Other, sort of maybe plant sex idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath the twitching vines the woman arches, indolent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Tenderness

Beneath the twitching vines the woman arches, indolent, black body suit peeled back to reveal flesh as smooth and pale as porcelain. Such a thing of beauty is the female sex, and Ivy leans forward, intrigued as she executes her will; vines tightening, rippling over supple breasts until pink nipples harden.

“You look tired,” she murmurs. “Perhaps you should rest?” 

Harley cackles, joyous, sprawled out beside Ivy with fingers flexing towards mutual prey, leaving bruises on taut muscle in her wake. Batwoman snarls, though she weakens, exhausted, and as a thick and tumescent member rubs hard and slick at her cunt she shudders, hips bucking.

Humming in pleasure Ivy forces the vine in deep, until the breathless gasps have quieted and there is only the wet slap of the fuck.


End file.
